


Плотоядные слизни

by direcat



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direcat/pseuds/direcat
Summary: Сяо Чжань — профессор истории и охотник за древними артефактами, а Ван Ибо его красивый и немного замкнутый ассистент. Действительно, что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 45





	Плотоядные слизни

Их первый поцелуй похож на… ни на что он не похож. Потому что Сяо Чжань прикасается к Ибо очень легко, пальцами ласково прикасается к подбородку, кончиком языка мажет по чужим губам и прислушивается к дыханию — собьется ли. Ибо замирает, только рот приоткрывает доверчиво.  
— Неудачное время, — тихо смеется Ибо, когда Сяо Чжань отстраняется.   
И в самом деле неудачное — в соседней палатке спят Чжочэн и Фаньсинь, вроде бы крепко, но кто знает. А в их горит светильник, из тех, кто накапливает солнечную энергию днем и отдают ее ночью, потому что Ибо не может спать без света. Даже в походе. Даже в походе за древними проклятыми артефактами. Так что силуэты их очень хорошо видно сквозь тонкий материал палатки, опасно.   
В смехе Ибо нет издевки, только немного тоски. Потому что, когда его любимый научный руководитель решился на что-то кроме взглядов, они не наедине и их окружают другие члены группы, пауки и, возможно, хищные звери.   
Сяо Чжань успокаивающе целует его улыбку и захлебывается воздухом, когда резко ставший серьезным Ибо опрокидывает его на спину и ложится сверху, пальцами гладит по острым скулам и целует родинку под нижней губой.  
— Гэгэ, я ведь не отступлюсь. 

Когда древняя шестирукая богиня оживает и начинает свой танец, Ибо только и может, что сползти вниз, распластаться по каменному уступу, на котором они прячутся, и гнусно заржать. Он, конечно, прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков, но Сяо Чжань все равно его осуждает. А потом целует, чтобы отвлечь и заставить сосредоточиться на задании.   
Чжочэн отвлекает богиню как может — ругается, швыряет в нее камешки, бегает по всей пещере как умалишенный дурак. Старается изо всех сил, чтобы отвести ее от постамента, чтобы Сяо Чжань и Ибо могли, наконец, забрать очередную часть подсказки. Богиня же топчется на одном месте, нелепо взмахивает своими каменными руками и только голову поворачивает, следя за ним слепыми глазницами. Но даже она не выдерживает, когда Фаньсинь, отсмеявшись, выходит в центр пещеры и пафосно вызывает ее на танцевальный поединок.   
Уже через десять минут Ибо перепрыгивает через самые крупные осколки бывшей богини, пока Сяо Чжань причитает, что его сволочи-ассистенты довели статую до самоубийства.   
— Но мы же достали подсказку, шеф, — резоннно говорит ему Фаньсинь, и Сяо Чжань не знает, что на это ответить. 

Сяо Чжань не может понять, когда все пошло совершенно неправильно. Вот был Ван Ибо — красивый, немного замкнутый ассистент, который даже доклад о Ли Тегуае делает с таким лицом, словно лимон проглотил. А потом ррраз — и Ибо превратился в злоехидного плотоядного слизня, который с чавканьем сожрал все здравомыслие Сяо Чжаня. Красивого слизня, да.   
День за днем наблюдая за тем, как оттаивает в их компании Ибо, Сяо Чжань ловит себя на мысли, что с ним интересно говорить. Молодой ассистент на самом деле вспыльчивый, яростно отстаивает свои теории, упрямый и вредный в своем желании доказать что-то. И куда только все пряталось прежде? Почему СяоЧжань не замечал раньше, как от смеха лицо Ибо становится невыносимо красивым?   
Ибо, словно не осознавая всей своей новообретенной власти над Сяо Чжанем, очень любит обниматься, прикасаться, дергать за одежду в попытке привлечь внимание в очередном споре, преданно заглядывать в глаза. И все время мило улыбается, от чего все внутри Сяо Чжаня переворачивается. В некоторые особо тяжелые моменты ему даже кажется, что Ибо делает это все специально, особенно когда ловит на себе его хитрый взгляд. 

Подсказка заводит их в храм Цяньфодун и это ужасно. Потому что надеяться, что их поиски в одном из самых охраняемых государством древних храмов получат одобрение, они не могут. После короткого совещания, во время которого Ибо доказывает, что у него есть план, как пробраться внутрь нужного им, пока не отреставрированного и закрытого для туристов пещерного комплекса, Фаньсинь предлагает сначала все-таки сделать официальный запрос, а Чжочэн спит, Сяо Чжань решает, что надо рисковать. Потому что легальный доступ это безусловно хорошо, а вот бюрократия это плохо.  
На подготовку уходит почти неделя, в конце которой Ибо, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, ловит Сяо Чжаня за руку, коротко целует и заталкивает в свой номер.   
Скорей всего, виновата удушающая жара, потому что когда Сяо Чжань, споткнувшись, приземляется задницей на кровать, а сверху на него садится Ибо, успевший стянуть с себя футболку, он может только молча смотреть и задыхаться от нехватки воздуха. Когда Ван Ибо успел стать таким, как Сяо Чжань это упустил и что ему теперь делать?   
А потом Сяо Чжань перестает думать, потому что Ибо целует его, влажно и глубоко, лижет кадык и прикусывает ключицы, оттянув ворот рубашки. А потом сползает на пол, одновременно расстегивая ему джинсы, обхватывает губами уже влажную головку члена прямо через ткань и смотрит снизу вверх, наблюдая за реакцией. Как будто Сяо Чжань может что-то, кроме умереть от этого взгляда.   
Ему не нужно много, чтобы кончить, потому что на самом деле он хотел слишком долго и слишком успешно бегал от этого желания. Когда Ибо, облизываясь как довольный кот, снова усаживается на его колени, Сяо Чжань слизывает с его губ остатки своего вкуса, и это так грязно и прекрасно, что он хочет делать это вечно. Или хотя бы до конца их жизней, которые они проведут вместе в счастье и оргазме, чтобы умереть в один день немощными стариками. А потом он запускает руку в джинсы Ибо, проводит ладонью по его влажному члену несколько раз, ловя губами хриплые стоны, и крепко держит, когда Ибо содрогается, пряча лицо в его шее. 

Миссию они, конечно, не проваливают, но преступно к этому близки. Фаньсинь неудачно задевает какой-то датчик у входа в Цзилэ, но понимают они это только тогда, когда уже слишком углубляются в скалу, чтобы повернуть обратно. Сяо Чжань слышит приглушенные голоса ищущей нарушителей охраны — пока слишком далеко и немного в стороне от их маршрута, но это может стать проблемой, если они не поторопятся. Поэтому он шепотом приказывает двигаться быстрее и внимательнее смотреть по сторонам — им осталось еще совсем немного, если верить карте.   
Они проходят мимо очередной статуи Будды, не самой крупной — всего лишь около полутора метров, но нервы Сяо Чжаня достаточно расшатаны, чтобы показалось, что та следит за их движениями. Хотя веки статуи закрыты, он все равно ежится от неприятного чувства, недобро поминая танцующую богиню, и спешит уйти из этого зала.   
Удивительно, но неприметный вход в узкую, больше похожую на трещину в скальной породе, пещеру находит Чжочэн. Не то чтобы Сяо Чжань относился к его способностям предвзято, но… это же Чжочэн. Ибо протискивается в нее первым, показав средний палец в ответ на предложение Фаньсиня воспользоваться смазкой, чтобы скользить лучше. Потом, видимо, лаз расширяется, потому что уже через десяток метров Ибо выпрямляется, ступает осторожно, но свободно. Свет его фонарика мигает заполошно, а потом раздается приглушенный вскрик, звук падения и тихий стон.   
Сердце Сяо Чжаня обрывается, поэтому он, не дав себе времени обдумать — это же Ибо, какого черта, никто и ничто не смеет причинять вред его Ибо, наскоро обвязывается веревкой, отдавая второй ее конец Чжочэну и приказывая держать крепко, берет в зубы фонарик и лезет в пещеру.   
За те пять минут, что он тратит, добираясь до Ибо, он перебирает в воображении тысячи вариантов, от нелепых до страшных, доходит даже до плотоядных слизней — на этот раз настоящих и агрессивных. Но Ибо жив и относительно здоров, просто провалился в какую-то нелепую яму глубиной метра в три, разбил фонарик и подвернул ногу, а теперь смотрит на него несчастными глазами побитого пони и извиняется. От облегчения Сяо Чжань сначала отвешивает ему подзатыльник, а потом целует, снова и снова, пока не перестают дрожать от испуга собственные руки.  
Довольно иронично, что именно в этой яме они находят сначала разбитую падением Ибо вазу, чуть в отдалении — запертую шкатулку, а еще дальше, в стене, фреску в полметра высотой, за которой и скрывается то, что они искали — небольшая золотая статуэтка Юйди, верховного владыки. По легендам, прикосновение к его нефритовой дощечке приносило невиданную удачу во всех начинаниях.   
— Возможно, я наконец допишу диплом, — со скепсисом говорит Ибо, повертев статуэтку в руках.   
— Я думал, она будет больше, — добавляет Чжочэн, а Фаньсинь не говорит ничего, потому что слишком занят тем, что пытается отколупать крупный рубин с угла фрески.   
Сяо Чжань же только со вздохом оседает прямо на твердую землю, с грустью думая о том, что им надо еще как-то выбраться незаметно от охраны, а еще о том, что, хоть он и влюблен в одного из своих ассистентов, все трое — настоящие придурки.


End file.
